Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville
''Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville ''is an Italian animated fantasy television series based on the toyline of the same name, which is a part of the larger "-''in my Pocket''" franchise. The series is known to have a sequel movie and television series. The series has been re-released as a gag dub in 2027, as well as being re-dubbed and reanimated into CGI by Paramount Animation, which is part of the American movie company, Paramount Pictures. Premise The series features whimsical adventures as Kate (Flo in other languages) and her puppy Magic must help the other animals of Pocketville find their way to children in the real world. They also try to get Princess Ava (Ami), who was teleported to the real world by her sister, Eva (Ima), back to Pocketville. Characters Protagonists * Kate (Flo): Kate is a twelve-year-old girl, the owner of Magic, and the main heroine of the series. Her clothes change appearance whenever she and Magic go back and forth from Pocketville to the Big City (New York City in the Paramount Animation dub) or vice versa. With the Friendship Heart, she is able to understand animals. In the finale, her pure heart allows Princess Ava to transform the Magic Fountain and create the Ocean of Friendship so that she and Magic can visit the Pocket Kingdom anytime they want. She is voiced by Stephanie Sheh in the Mondo TV dub and by Brianna Denski in the Paramount Animation dub. * Magic: He is Kate's German Shepherd dog, with his original name being Oristolfo. During the events of the show, he sometimes wore the royal collar that had one half of the Friendship Heart. He always calls his owner “Katie”. He is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch in the Mondo TV dub and by TBD in the Paramount Animation dub. * Princess Ava (Ami): A red-point Siamese cat who is the ruler of the Pocket Kingdom. In the first episode, Eva caused an incident during Magic's Friendship Ceremony, which caused not only the Friendship Heart to split in half, but also teleport Ava to the Big City. Ava was taken care of by a stray dog named Wallace, until she got captured by the Pet Buster. By the end of the finale, Princess Ava returns to the kingdom, thanks to the help of Kate and Magic. According to the Pet Buster, Princess Ava is a Felis aulicus (meaning "cat of the royal court" in Latin). She is voiced by Prudence Alcott in the Mondo TV dub and by Michelle Dockery in the Paramount Animation dub. Royal Guards A team of two dogs and two cats who serve Princess Ava, and help Kate and Magic against Eva and her lackeys. Each are trained by a ram who goes by the name of Steel Wool. * William: A Golden Retriever dog who is the de facto leader of the Royal Guards. He is responsible, loyal, practical, intelligent, courageous, elegant, and well-mannered. He gets along well with the other Royal Guards and would do anything for them and the citizens of Pocket Kingdom. He is voiced by Sam Gold in the Mondo TV dub and by Jim Sturgess in the Paramount Animation dub. * Danny (Ciro): A Neapolitan Mastiff (English Mastiff in the Paramount incarnation) dog who is a member of the Royal Guards. He's cheerful, lively, and a little slow in the head, but always ready and willing to protect Princess Ava and the Pocket Kingdom at the drop of a hat. Danny is very talkative and will always have something to say, even if it is brutally honest. He is loyal and caring toward his friends, though he can be stubborn in certain situations. Occasionally he is disobedient and lazy, and even greedy, but William is always there to bring him to order. He is voiced by Richard Epcar in the Mondo TV dub and by TBD in the Paramount Animation dub. * Balloon: A white and gray tabby cat who is a member of the Royal Guards. She is a cunning and agile cat, and is also intelligent, since she uses her intelligence to find Magic Drops quite often. She is the most distrusting of the guards. At first, she was hesitant to trust Kate when she first arrived in Pocketville, but they became good friends. She's the most mysterious and solitary of the group, but she has been known to be very friendly, helpful, and full of life. She loves to go out on her own and have adventures exploring the Pocket Kingdom. She is good friends with Mela and the other Royal Guards, although she can't stand Eva. She is voiced by Haviland Stillwell in the Mondo TV dub and by Nicole Oliver in the Paramount Animation dub. * Mela: A calico cat who is a member of the Royal Guards. She is softspoken, shy, sweet, kind, and loving to all of her friends. She is also very insightful and has a great sense of observation that allows her to understand others to the finest detail. In spite of her gentle nature, however, she won't hesitate to put up a fight when Eva and her gang come looking for trouble. Her best friend is Balloon. She is voiced by Sandy Fox in the Mondo TV dub and by Andrea Libman in the Paramount Animation dub. Supporting characters * Evershell: He is a very old and wise turtle who lives in a cave. He helps Kate, Magic and the Royal Guards through the various riddles he tells them. A distant relative of his, Slowpoke, was one of the many animals Kate and Magic help a girl gain a new pet. He is voiced by TBD * Wallace (Spot): A stray Schnoodle (Schnauzer-Poodle crossbreed) dog with a Scottish accent who helps Princess Ava in the Big City streets. By the finale, Princess Ava offers Wallace a place in the Pocketville Royal Guards, but he declines. He is voiced by Phil Lollar in the Mondo TV dub and by TBD in the Paramount Animation dub. * Winged Guards: A team of bald eagles who serve as aerial recons for the Pocket Kingdom. They have American accents in the Paramount Animation dub. * Koty: A koala who serves as the secretary responsible for the Pocket Kingdom's Hall of Records. He is known to be quite a chatterbox, as he tends to ramble on and on when talking to people. * Holiday: A rooster who is the owner of the Pocketville Gift Shop and gives Princess Ava a new collar in the finale. He has a Southerner accent in the Paramount Animation dub. Antagonists * Eva (Ima): A seal-point Siamese cat who is Princess Ava's envious twin sister and has a desire to become Queen of the Pocket Kingdom. She made numerous attempts to steal the Friendship Heart from Kate. Her and her lackeys' hideout is the Ever Grey Swamp. She is voiced by Katherine Wilson in the Mondo TV dub and by Susie Brann in the Paramount Animation Dub. * Zull and Gort: Rottweiler and Pitbull, respectively. They are two dogs who serve as Eva's lackeys. True to their role, they often mess up due to their unintelligence. Zull is voiced by Richard Epcar, and Gort is voiced by Aaron Albertus (TBD and TBD in the Paramount Animation dub, respectively). * Krakia: A crow who serves as Eva's aerial scout. Through the Unfriendliness Ritual, Krakia is able to be transported to the Big City so she can spy on Kate, Magic, and Ava. She is voiced by Katherine Wilson in the Mondo TV dub and by Uzo Aduba in the Paramount Animation dub. * Durillia: A female crocodile. She is the one Eva and her gang look upon and she is known to be one of the most feared animals in the Ever Grey Swamp. Durillia is also the one who explains to Eva about the Unfriendliness Ritual, which is performed in the Valley of No One. She is voiced by Katie Leigh in the Mondo TV dub and by Kathleen Barr in the Paramount Animation dub. * The Pet Buster: The main human antagonist, he is described by Wallace as the meanest human of all. He captures pets and illegally resells them in auctions. In the finale, he captures Eva in place of Ava, claiming that while not what he was looking for she will do. Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:CGI Television Series Category:CGI-animated Category:Mondo TV Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation Category:Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville Category:Pocketville Category:Animated Series